Spiders
by i-am-hungry
Summary: Kanda? Afraid of Spiders? when? well now he is...and what happens when he is sent on a journey, with alot of them?
1. Part 1

WHAT UVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR yay!

Kanda's special dedication fic.

poor guy.

spiders....

i reccomend listening to a song while reading this.

gets you in the mood

Suna no Oshiro buy Kanon Wakeshima

the vampire knight guilty ending lol

scary...well i scared myself when i wrote this......

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanda stared at the floor, listening to his own breathing. He had had a bad dream. Not one of those dreams where you just walked around and did random things. It was a frightening dream, even though nothing really scared Kanda. He slipped on a shirt and tied up his hair, staring at the lotus hourglass before he made his usual 'Che'.

He adjusted the collar of his coat for the fifth time before Allen was awake.

Allen opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to get up. He felt lazy and sluggish, he was never a morning person.

"Oi, moyashi, get up." Kanda's voice rang in his ears.

Kanda put his belt on, sticking Mugen though. Allen groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Smiling to himself as he did so.

"Moyashi!" Allen felt shaking and the covers pulled from his grasp. Allen moaned again and curled into a ball, shivering.

"Che-" Kanda spat out his favourite word.

Allen felt Kanda's lips brush his forehead. Allen smiled and wrapped his arms round the exorcist.

"Good morning Kanda." Allen giggled, the words muffled in Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda gave a displeased look, indicating that the games were over. He left and stood outside his bedroom door, waiting for Allen.

Allen stuck his head out the door, looking around to make sure no one was there.

"Kanda, I cant find my underwear." He made his sad face as Kanda gave a sigh and pushed past Allen to return to his room.

***

Lavi walked down the hall, whistling to himself, hands in pockets. He was making his way down to breakfast. Even though he considered himself late already, seeing as he had spent half an hour deciding which scarf to wear (they actually all look the same). Lavi took his time, walking slowly, knowing that Gramps would be waiting to smash his face off.

"Get off me you bastard!" he heard the familiar voice of an annoyed exorcist.

"But I wanna hold hands!!!" he heard another whine.

"Never, get pissed!"

Lavi grinned as the two exorcists came into to view.

"Yuu!!! Allen!!! Good morning!" Lavi waved his hand in greeting to the pair.

Kanda made a face, pulling his hand away from Allen's.

Lavi gave an evil grin, "What's this? A lover's quarrel?" he contained his laughter as Allen fought to get Kanda's hand back.

"Shut up baka usagi!" Kanda swore at Lavi, sticking up his middle finger.

"Kanda won't hold my hand!!" Allen cried, attempting yet again to swipe at the swordsman's hand, but missed.

"Awww… here!" Lavi grabbed one of Allen's gloved hand's and gave it a squeeze, "There! Now it's not so hard is it?"

Kanda swore again under his breath, and snatched Allen's away from Lavi's, running down the hall dragging Allen with him.

"What was that about?" Allen asked as they arrived at the dining room, puffed out.

"None of your business." Kanda growled. Allen left it at that, he had gotten what he wanted anyway.

Reever approached the exorcists having breakfast. Apologizing for hitting Lavi who was procrastinating in the door way. Kanda looked up from his soba, and Allen from his last plate of mitarashi dango.

"What do you want?" Kanda demanded as Reever cringed.

"Komui needs you to go on a mission for him." Reever held out three files. "With Allen of course." he added quickly, seeing the annoyed expression on Kanda's face.

"But why are there three files?" Allen questioned, waving the spare one around.

"That one's for Lavi." Reever replied quickly, "Anyway, finish up and meet in Komui's office." he left, beginning to sprint.

Kanda left his file sitting on the table, finishing his soba, obviously outraged that he was paired with a bunch of idiots. Even Marie and Tiedoll would have done better.

Allen knew his risks if he interrupted Kanda's thinking. Licking his fingers, he got up and went looking for Lavi, who was seemingly still procrastinating near the door way.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Lavi's arm blocked Lenalee's entrance, seeming rather panicked.

"Lavi, I know you're concerned about the weather, but you've asked me the same thing for the tenth time!" she retorted, loosing her patience. Making her way around him. Lavi slipped himself between her and the dining room again. His eyes scanned the area for something to talk about, "ALLEN!!!" Lavi smiled and waved, Allen knew why. He felt bookman's stare pierce his back.

"We have a mission!" Allen replied shakily, afraid that if he made the wrong move, Bookman would kill him, just like Kanda.

"Let's go now!" Lavi hinted, Allen getting his message right away. Lenalee slipped through to escape. The two left without Kanda, but he was already there before them, sitting on the red couch, his mouth pulled into a displeased line, legs crossed. Komui indicated that Kanda knew what they were doing and whispered the mission to the exorcists. They nodded in understanding, Tim popping dazed out of Allen's pocket, dizzy from being thrown onto the floor while sleeping the night before.

"Can we go now?" Kanda retorted, irritated and sick of waiting.

They left straight away, the finder pushing the boat off the pier, Komui watching them leave as always, wishing them safe return. A smile snaking over his lips as the three disappeared from his sight.

***

Allen flipped through the files, inspecting them closely. They were to investigate a legend about a monster that ate people at night, mainly males, under the age of twenty. It was situated the south of Africa near the Cape of Good Hope. He closed his eyes, wondering what it was this time, he snuggled up next to Kanda, who didn't push him away. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves as they lapped over the sides of the boat. The up and down of Kanda's chest and his warmth. Lavi's voice rambled on, gradually becoming into a slurred mumble. Allen drifted to sleep.

***

Kanda's voice woke Allen up as well as violent shaking. They had arrived, the boat paused at the shore, as Kanda leaned over him. Allen rubbed his eyes. It was night, the ocean seemed calmer, the water not as rough, the waves smaller. They had stopped on the shore of a beach, the stars twinkled and winked in rhythm with the waves. Woods shot up before the beach even ended, the trees seemed rather dense and out of place. The finder told Lavi that he was ordered to leave the three to finish the mission themselves. Before Lavi could even protest the finder was off the shore and in the distance.

"Great, now what?" Kanda's brow wrinkled up with distaste, his lip curling upwards.

"Might as well go in." Lavi suggested the one and only choice they actually had.

Tim's tail lit up, acting as a light as the exorcists made their way over gnarled roots and stumps. Soon the light of the stars were completely blocked out, the sky wasn't even visible. Every way they walked seemed identical, wether they were walking in circles or not, they didn't know.

There had been silence for a while, Kanda wasn't sure if the silence was natural. He had been walking with his eyes half closed for the whole time, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oi, moyashi." he looked up, expecting an immediate reply. But there wasn't. All there was was the whisper of the trees, mocking him, "Oi moyashi!"

***

"…and I really hate it when the mitarashi gets stuck all over your fingers!" Allen ended smiling and joking around with Lavi, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't you agree Kanda?"

There was silence.

"Kanda?" Allen spun around, not being able to see his boyfriend anywhere.

Lavi stopped too, squinting into the distance, "Yuu! Don't pull a joke on us now! We're on a mission!" there was silence again, but the mocking of the whispering trees.

Allen panicked, was his topic so boring that Kanda had run away?

They continued to walk, calling out Kanda's name into the empty silence.

Allen and Lavi arrived at a large opening. It was a rather big semi circle in the trunk of a tree, it seemed like a natural phenomenon, the entrance pitch black.

"YUU!!!" Lavi yelled into the hole without thinking. Allen jerked him back, wondering if he was crazy. Lavi realized his mistake and cupped his hands over his mouth in regret.

The two stood still, waiting for something to emerge from the hole and attack them. Yet nothing did.

Allen relaxed his tense muscles. The opening to the cave seemingly slanted downwards, indicating that it went underground. The wind died down, and there was complete silence. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought something was going to some out and eat us!" Lavi commented hastily, but didn't continue as Allen grabbed his sleeve. He stopped and listened quietly, there was a sound. Reverberating from within the hollow, like breathing. Like wind moaning, whispering.

Allen froze, too afraid to move, clutching onto Lavi's coat. He wished that Kanda was here, to comfort him and tell him that it was ok.

A scream pierced the air as Lavi pulled out his hammer.

A scream that chilled Allen to the bone.

***

Kanda walked along, kicking the decaying leaves on the ground, still annoyed that the two could play at a waiting game for so long.

"This is a sick and twisted game you're both playing!" he shouted to no one.

A shadow slinked past on his right, Kanda spotted it, placing his had on Mugen, ready to draw.

"Moyashi?" he asked, hinting that the joke was getting old.

Something rustled on his left.

His common sense told him that there were more than just two living beings within a ten metre radius. Not human at least. He knew he was out numbered. None of them were Allen or Lavi.

He drew out his sword, holding it out defensively. The creatures began to scuttle away, as if afraid of the sword. His underworld insects appeared out of the sword. Glowing faintly so that Kanda could make his way after the beasts.

He stopped, he was in a clearing where all the tree roots seemed to give way to clear ground. The stars shone between the leaves, allowing light for Kanda to see his surroundings. The creatures clambered out of hiding. Hundreds, thousands, all hairy eight-legged spiders. Their beady black eyes filled with hunger, poison dripping from their fangs.

Kanda couldn't restrain himself.

A scream rang out into the night air.

***

Allen heard the scream, his blood froze in his veins. It wasn't because that it was frightening, but because he recognized the scream.

It was Kanda's girly scream.

"Kanda!" Allen screamed, turning in the direction of the scream. But he couldn't move forward, because thousands of hairy bodies jostled and created a circle around Allen and Lavi. They seemed different, not just in size, but in their attitude.

"Damn this!" Lavi screamed, pulling out his hammer and sizing it up.

"HI BAN!!!" the fire hammer hit only a fraction of the insects, flinging them into trees where they recoiled and rocked on their backs, attempting to regain balance. But it was no use. The gaps where filled with even more bodies, a larger number than before.

They advanced slowly, the sea of spiders. Pushing the two closer and closer to the opening behind them.

Another scream rang out.

Allen wanted to help Kanda, yet he couldn't even help himself.

He lost his balance falling backwards, dragging Lavi along with him. He felt silken threads tug at his clothes and tangle in his hair as he fell through darkness. Allen trying to take deep and equalized breaths. He could see Tim's glowing tail chasing after him, attempting to somehow comfort him as he was falling.

"Kanda…help…" Allen whispered as he fell, tears streaming from his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK well... good euf? ^^;

i found it hard to write since i dont read as many books anymore

so yhea.....

part 2 coming up shortly!!!


	2. Part 2

heree we are! PART 2

yay!!!

i do not own any of the characters. Katsura Hoshino does.

GO!

oh and i did mention this was a one shot...

didnt i? (well if i didnt now you all know)

it was just devided into two parts to give me some time to edit ^^;

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanda screamed the scream that expressed all his fear, even louder than the time he saw the huntsman under his bead. It was like his dream coming to life. He remembered the millions of bodies, pushing to reach him. To devour him. He felt that it was the first time in his life he had wanted to have Allen by his side, to tell that it would be ok, to kiss him and tell him that it was all a dream, that it wasn't reality. But no one was there to tell him that now. He was alone. Why did everything disappear at the true moment of need?

"Help me… Allen…" Kanda whispered as he closed his eyes and held Mugen in front of him. His arms felt stiff, as if some one had stoned them. Feeling legs brush against his own, he shivered. Blindly swinging his sword before him.

It was no use, his fear overwhelmed his courage. He felt the hairy bodies throw themselves against him, clinging to his face and arms, pinning him to the ground.

Kanda couldn't breath, from both panic and the spider that covered his mouth. He tried to stop himself from hurling, beads of sweat ran down his forehead he fought to stay conscious. Yet everything slowly drifted into a blur.

***

Allen's eyelids fluttered open, something was jabbing him in the ribs. He sat up, rubbing his bruised head, waking Lavi in the process. Lavi recoiled his scarf and looking around. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Allen, this…" Lavi trailed off, not being able to force out the rest of the words.

Allen looked for himself.

They were in some sort of underground cave, stalactites and stalagmites hung from the roof and jutted from the ground. Even thought there were no lights, the cave seemed lit with a slight unworldly glint. He only realised when he scanned the room closely. He was sitting on a giant pile of bones, white and picked clean. Human bones and small animal bones, all made up the pile they were sitting on.

Allen felt sick, he could feel the air heavy with sorrow, even though there were no akumas. He threw up, clamping a hand over his mouth as the foul feeling slid up is throat. He cried, it hurt, his chest burned as he knelt on the once corpses. Lavi made an attempt to comfort Allen, stroking his back.

"Kanda, Kanda…" Allen repeated, wishing that the exorcist was here.

The two didn't see the monster as it crept up behind them, fangs dribbling, eyes filled with glee.

***

Kanda groaned, his eyes opening slowly. He felt paralysed, his arms and legs felt numb. Faint clicking sounds snapped him out of his drowsy state. He felt Mugen still suspended in his belt. Making an attempt to reach for it, he realised that his wrists were bound. So were his legs. White threads, like silk, kept him from moving. Kanda looked around, he seemed to be in some sort of underground cave, free of any insects at all, just white thread that embroidered the corners and sides of the walls, draping down to form thick curtains.

Kanda grinned, "This is too easy!" he mocked the spiders for their stupidity.

The threads fell down in strands, cut clean from their prey. Kanda dropped to the ground, Mugen in hand. He knew that the innocence must be around somewhere.

"Now, where am I? " he asked himself, looking around the somehow dimly lit cavern.

He spotted something moving toward him, a light, like a firefly. He pulled himself together and advanced slowly. Kanda could see that whatever it was, it wasn't a spider. Confidence building up, he took bigger strides, still holding Mugen defensively.

When close enough, he pounced, swinging the sword towards the helpless and surprised creature. But he stopped, eyes widening in his own surprise.

"Timcampy?" he stared at the yellow golem, nearly dying from a heart attack.

"Tim, where's Allen!" he screamed grabbing it in both hands and shaking it vigorously.

Slipping free from the swordsman's grasp. Tim pointed with his tail, in the direction of his owner. Flapping through the webs and gesturing for Kanda to follow. Kanda didn't need to be told twice, striding after Tim without a complaint.

***

A pebble rolled down the steep slope, clacking and clinking against the ground, echoing in the caves. Kanda heard a faint 'plunk' as it landed in water. There was an underground lake. He slid down after Timcampy, stopping on the shore, just before the water began.

The lake stretched out endlessly, both blue and back, swirling and hiding its depths. Unknown creatures darting and writhing in the water. Tim flew over the lake indicated that Kanda needed to dive down.

"You sure about this baka? Because if it isn't, that is the last thing you will ever tell me or anyone else." the swordsman threatened, removing his jacket and securing Mugen to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda dived in, the ice cold water hitting his face with full force. Tim swam ahead, its wings acting as a propeller through the water. Nothing seemed to be in the water, but Kanda could see eyes, glowing greedily from the dark corners and crevasses. None of the creatures laid a tentacle or finger on him.

Tim urged him to the bottom of the lake, here the sand created the relatively smooth floor, seemingly going no where. The golem stopped, waving towards the exorcist, indicating again, with its tail where Allen was. Kanda swam forward quickly, wondering wether Allen was in danger or not. He was outraged to see what he was thinking of last.

A tiny crack, only big enough to fit his thumb through yawned in his direction, taunting him for being so big. Tim looked at Kanda hopefully.

Bubble rose to the surface, breaking free as Kanda screamed out the inaudible words, 'Baka'. Out of anger, he thrust his sword into the hole, continually stabbing at the tiny indent. Eventually the rock gave way.

Kanda didn't realise that the water level was lowering. Indeed the small and stupid hole had helped the exorcist to lower the water levels, but it didn't stop him from having the urge to strangle the stupid little golem. The water seeped away, luring the water creatures to reveal themselves. Kanda looked at them in disgust.

They moved ever so slowly, crawling and writhing towards him. They looked like lumps of flesh, crimson and bubbling. Kanda sliced them apart walking along the wet sand. Tim flew more briskly, showing Kanda that they were close.

The two saw a figure in the distance. Unmoving, paralysed with the same white threads. Kanda ran, hoping that it wasn't who he though it was.

"Oh. It's just him…" Kanda felt disappointed, seeing Lavi tied up, obviously not conscience. Giving the webs a quick slash and walked on.

***

Allen regained consciousness, his sight retaining focus. A sticky, warm feeling ran up his neck, making him shiver.

"Oh, how tasty this one will be." Allen heard something or some one garble. His arms and legs felt numb, like they were paralysed.

"You're awake are you?" a voice whispered. Allen heard fangs click.

A spider, bigger than himself, stood, poised on the ground. Its eight eyes shone with glee. Saliva dripped from the hole between its fangs, supposedly its mouth.

"Such beautiful pale skin…" the spider spoke to itself, one of its spindly legs reaching through Allen's coat and shirt, touching his bare skin, "so soft…"

Allen flinched, shutting his eyes tightly, wanting to scream.

"I can't wait to see how the flesh tastes." The spider commented, obviously still talking to itself.

It hauled itself up on two legs, supporting itself, partially leaning on Allen. Leaning over him. The spider's fangs touched Allen's neck, blood beginning to dribble out. He strained to pull himself away from the monster, wrestling with the bounds. The spider continued to nibble at his neck, the saliva finding its way down Allen's shirt. Tears streamed down Allen's cheeks, from pain. Air hit Allen's bare chest as the spider somehow found a way to undo his buttons, moving downwards. Blood oozed from the raw wound.

"Oi! Perveted bastard!" a voice broke through the spiders feast.

Hearing Kanda's voice, Allen forced his eyes open, he saw his lover, bravely holding his innocence before him.

"What's this? Another snack? " the monstrous spider murmured, "This is turning out to be a very good day indeed." It dropped to the ground and clicked its fangs, in a rhythmic sort of way. The clicks echoed throughout the cavern.

Soon, clicking sounds echoed back, thousands of the same rhythmic clicking. A mass of spiders jostled towards the spot where Allen and the spider were.

Kanda froze in fear, watching the mass of spiders advanced quickly, their agile legs allowing them to scuttle along the wet ground.

"There's your dinner my babies." It called out, pointing to Kanda with one of its hairy legs. The horde changed directions, heading towards Kanda. They jumped and pinned him down again, but this time with the intent of killing. Kanda could feel the fangs of the spiders pierce into his body, without hesitation, tearing the flesh away. He writhed in agony as he watched the giant spider turn back to Allen, biting away.

"Mo….ya…shi…" he reached out, as if it would stop the spider.

Allen screamed in pain again.

Kanda couldn't do anything, he was too afraid.

"Kanda!" Allen cried "KANDA!!!" tears of anguish flowed ceaselessly down his face, futile attempts to break free.

"I can't die. Not yet." Kanda told himself, ignoring the pain and closing his eyes, "Nor can I allow Allen to die!" Kanda summoned his courage, his innocence glowed, burning white hot. Kanda gave his arm a swing, mutilating the surprised spiders on top of him, crimson blood oozing every where.

"No one touches MY MOYASHI!!!" Kanda screamed, swinging his blade. Guts and spider legs flew in every direction as Kanda went on a killing frenzy, his eyes wild with anger.

In fright, all the spiders backed off, not wanting to get themselves killed. Kanda gasped for air, the fact was, his heart was beating ten times faster than it usually did. Afraid of the spiders, but he still went on.

Allen's chest was covered in blood, nearly unconscious again, he begged Kanda to save him. No one could save him if Kanda couldn't.

In anger, the swordsman ran forward, flashing is blade. Allen felt the spider bite into his shoulder, digging in. He screamed out, pain shooting through his nerves.

The pain suddenly ceased as the spider was cut cleanly in half, letting go of Allen's bloody shoulder. Instead of the spider corpse dropping to the ground, it disintegrated into dust, leaving behind the innocence, glowing brightly as ever.

Kanda cut the webs and caught Allen as he fell, burying his face into the exorcist's hair, breathing deeply.

"Kanda…. Your crying… aren't you?" Allen mumbled as gave his lover a feeble hug.

"Shut up." Kanda retorted, wiping his face in Allen's hair.

Allen smiled, looking deeply into Kanda's eyes, "I love you." he whispered those forbidden words.

As Kanda leaned forward and their lips brushed together, fireflies filled the cavern, stars, flaming jewels, like a miracle.

Just for the two of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

^^;

was it ok?

i dont know

please give me a reveiw of what you think!!!!

wont you?!

thanks~

coming up next~ Boku no Love Triangle chapter 2! check it out if you havent XD


End file.
